


Misunderstandings

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Sherlock, Molly has the patience of a saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: greenfleeze (Phoebe_Snow on here) prompted:Jealous!Lock & “Do I love you? Yes. Do I like you? That’s still up for debate.”





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoebe_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/gifts).



Sherlock Holmes definitely had a knack for ruining Molly’s dates. But, to be fair, Sherlock was under the assumption that he and Molly were together after having said those three words during that painful phone call. So, naturally, he was feeling hurt that she kept dating other men.

It was one particular night that Molly had had enough. Sherlock had disguised himself as their waiter, purposefully being clumsy, spilling her date’s drink all over him. She had given him death glares during his fake apologies.

“He only wants to get into your knickers,” Sherlock whispered in her ear.

“That’s it, I’ve had enough!” Molly fumed. She removed his fake mustache, throwing it aside. “This is the third date you’ve ruined for me this month, Sherlock!”

“I wouldn’t have to ruin them if you would stop committing infidelity,” he huffed.

“Infidelity? What do you mean!?” she asked. “We’re not even together!”

“You’re breaking up with me?” his voice broke. Everyone in the restaurant was staring and the hostess was glaring at them,

“I had a lovely time, Daniel, but I’m afraid I must be going,” Molly said calmly. “I need to have a conversation with my not-boyfriend.”

“Bye?” he replied, confused as to why the hell Sherlock Holmes ruined their date.

* * *

 

“I thought you loved me, Molly,” Sherlock told her once they were in 221B.

“Do I love you? Yes. Do I like you? That’s still up for debate,” she sighed, flopping down into his chair. She was the only one he ever allowed to sit there aside from himself.

“So, we were never together? Even with all the times I kissed you?” he asked.

“Those were just cheek kisses, Sherlock. I’m used to you doing that,” Molly explained. “We never actually collectively decided to be together.” She stood up from the chair, stepping closer to him. “I’m sorry if you felt like I was cheating on you. I would never do that. If you wanted to be with me, all you had to do was ask.”

“Is there any chance you’ll like me again?” he questioned her further.

“You daft man, I love you more than life itself and you ask me if I like you?” she laughed. Closing the distance, Molly pressed her lips to his tenderly, savoring the warmth of having his arms around her. Their noses brushed against each other as their tongues met, the air filled with the sounds of their soft moans.

“Would you allow me to get into your knickers?” he whispered.

“Cheeky bugger,” she smiled, jumping up enough to wrap her legs around him. “Took you long enough.”  


End file.
